Today buildings are used for various purposes, such as an office purpose, a residence purpose, and the like. As the functionality of society becomes complicated and diversified, the sizes of buildings are increasing, and more people are spending time inside the buildings.
Meanwhile, when an emergency situation occurs in such a building, massive damage may be caused. In this case, loss of lives that cannot be recovered unlike recoverable damage of property may occur.
In order to reduce damage of property and loss of lives, it is important to extinguish a fire in its early stage.
For this purpose, apparatuses that, when an emergency situation, particularly and chiefly a fire in a building, occurs, detect the situation and automatically issue an alarm sound, thereby providing notification of an outbreak of fire, have been developed and used in most buildings.
However, conventional fire alarm apparatuses are used as a means for providing notification of a fire, and are not provided with a means for aiding in escape or evacuation.
Accordingly, people who do not know the structure of a building may be subjected to an accident while wandering around the building in confusion. Even people who know the structure of the building may be subjected to an accident among people who evacuate at the same time along an evacuation route during evacuation.
That is, most loss of lives attributable to outbreaks of fire occur due to choking incidents while wandering around a building or incidents caused by getting hit by people during evacuation.
Accordingly, apparatuses for providing guidance on an evacuation route when an emergency situation occurs have been developed. In connection with this, the present applicant filed Korean Patent Application No. 10-2012-0085515 entitled “Fire Image and Voice Detection Apparatus” on Aug. 6, 2012, and received a patent for the technology.
This technology is directed to a fire image and voice detection device which is installed on the ceiling of a building, which transmits an image signal when a fire breaks out, thereby enabling the outbreak of fire to be recognized over a remote distance, which stores the image, thereby enabling the cause of the outbreak of fire to be easily identified, and which emits LED light aiding in ensuring a field of vision in a smoky environment, thereby providing guidance on an evacuation route.
However, the area in which many accidents may occur in case of emergency, such as a fire or the like, is a staircase in a building. Secondary accidents (for example, falling on the staircase, rolling on the staircase, and injury caused by getting hit during evacuation) attributable to an emergency situation may occur due to tripping on the staircase.
Furthermore, relaying on the light of the LED and using a staircase through which a plurality of persons evacuate at the same time in a situation in which it is difficult to ensure a field of vision due to smoke or the like in an emergency situation have practical difficulty preventing secondary accidents attributable to an outbreak of fire.
Meanwhile, technology for providing guidance on evacuation in order to enable safe evacuation along a staircase, i.e., a principal evacuation route, in case of fire, has been developed. In connection with this, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2002-0038983 discloses a non-slip device for a staircase. This will be described via the attached FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically showing the configuration of the conventional non-slip device for a staircase.
As to the above-described technology, the above-described technology is directed to a non-slip device for a staircase, which enables an ordinary person to easily identify the location at which a staircase is installed in a dark place, such as the basement of a building, even in an emergency situation, such as a power failure or a fire. The above-described technology is directed to a non-slip device for a staircase, which is installed on a staircase of a building, a lamp is included such that the location of the staircase can be easily identified in an emergency situation, such as a power failure or a fire, and light is emitted using constant power in the building in normal times and is emitted using a battery in case of power failure or fire, thereby enabling people to evacuate rapidly.
Furthermore, FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows a non-slip body 10 that is fastened and coupled to a staircase.
The non-slip body 10 includes a fastening wall 11 formed perpendicular to a staircase, and a surface wall 12 formed to be spaced apart from the fastening wall 11.
That is, lamps 20 are inserted into a space that extends between the fastening wall 11 and the surface wall 12.
In this case, an edge of the surface wall 12 of the non-slip body 10 is configured to be inclined so that a transparent window 30 can be inserted thereinto. The light of the lamps 20 is emitted to the outside via the transparent window 30.
However, the above-described technology has problems in that the inconvenience of installing the non-slip device on each staircase occurs and accordingly installation costs and manpower increase.
Furthermore, in light of the fact that the above-described technology functions to provide notification of the location of a staircase and guidance on an evacuation route in case of emergency, a field of vision needs to be ensured by emitted light when it is difficult to ensure the field of vision due to a state of darkness attributable to a power failure or smoke in an emergency situation. However, when guidance is provided to an evacuee by passing the light of the lamps via the configuration shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, there is a risk in which a secondary accident attributable to an emergency situation may be caused by the tripping of the evacuee or the like.
Therefore, there is a demand for the development of a system for providing guidance on evacuation, which can provide guidance on an accurate evacuation route via an apparatus, which can prevent secondary accidents by accurately indicating a staircase, and which is applicable regardless of the type or material of widely commercialized staircase.